


【斑扉】仇

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 窒息道具强奸r18，旧文补档





	【斑扉】仇

　　  
千手扉间从迷蒙中醒来，他的眼前一片漆黑 ,双手更是被束缚着，贴上了封印查克拉的符文，他的身体赤裸，被绑在床上,双腿更是被强行分开,摆出了一个羞耻的姿势，嘴里被塞入了一个古怪的东西，使他的嘴不得不张开，舌头从中间的圆孔伸出来，长时间没有吞咽使他的涎水不由自主的流出来，下巴变得湿淋淋片.--是谁?居然敢如此对他?

突然，他听到了一个人沉重的脚步声，有人来了!不能让别人看到我这个样子!千手扉间瞬间有些慌乱，浑身的肌肉瞬间紧绷.可身上的束缚，又让他动弹不得，只能发出急切的唔唔声，那个人的脚步越来越近 了

不行!我的查克拉被封印了.到底是谁?居然如此胆大妄为!敢绑架我千手扉间他感到一只带着手套的手，模上了自己的身体，在小腹与大腿内侧色情的游移着手套细腻的布料摩擦着 他的皮肤，那陌生的触感让他的汗毛根根直立，想要把被迫分开的双腿合拢可碍于双腿之上的束缚，又让他动弹不得。他的眼前还是一片黑暗，在这黑暗的情况下，一切其他感觉都好似被放大了无数倍，那人的每一一次触碰, 都让他难以适从。那双手好似-不小心的碰上他的性器，他更加用力的挣扎起来，而身边那人仿佛被激怒似的，抓住了他的性器，狠狠的掐了一把。那刺骨的疼痛，让扉间僵硬了身体，口中传来难以抑制的痛呼。下一秒,他就顾不上正在被抚摸的身体，惊讶的叫了出来....

他感觉到，一双还带着手套的手， 毫不留情的插入了他的身体，在他的直肠中来回抽插抠弄着，那双手上沾满了不知名的冰凉的膏体,均匀的涂抹在他的体内。-,--他感觉那里很痒，直肠被一根手指侵入的感 觉并不好受,甚至让他有些恶心，可他忽略不了从尾椎传来的那种怪异的感觉,那种酥麻的.--癌痒的感觉----“该死! 这是把他当作女人了吗?到底是谁，为什么不和他干干脆脆的打一场，而是要用这种卑劣的方法来折辱他”。他的挣扎越发用力，可因为查克拉的被封印，他无论如何都挣脱不开那该死的绳索，而 体内的那双手，动作还渐渐加快起来。

一根...两.-.三根.--他清楚的感觉到，体内的手指渐渐增多，那里的疼痛也慢慢变少，甚至有了一丝丝诡异的快感，让他身体发软，渐渐的提不起力气来。那双手的动作加快了，甚至变着花样在他体内抠弄，后穴随着手指的进出发出“咕哪--咕啾”黏腻的水声，粘腻的肠液糊满了他的屁股，湿漉漉的感觉很不好受，他努力的让自己不要发出呻吟，可他并不知道这样只会让他人更有施虐的欲望。他听见身边的人呼吸越发粗重,可他只能徒劳的挣扎，发出疲劳的喘息-

“......明明没有多么大的动作，可他却感到如此劳累，“不行， 不能再这样下去了，一定要 想办法摆脱这样的境地”他无力的摇了摇头，努力想要让大脑回归清醒的状态，可那双手只是简简单单的-个动作， 就打乱了他所有的努力，手套光滑的布料在直肠中进出，上下抠弄着 ,那双手只是轻飘飘的划过了一个小小的突起，他顿时发出一声闷哼，一股酥麻的感觉从尾椎直直向上， 直接冲到了大脑，他的思绪顿时一片空白，眼前的黑暗消失殆尽，只有一片耀眼的白光。

他好不容易回过神来，就发现他的小腹上一片泥泞，-双大手在他的小腹不停滑动，把他射出的精液抹在他的胸膛上，令他更为惊恐的是，他感觉到，一根又粗又热的肉棒，在他的臀缝中来回滑动，还时不时戳弄他的穴口，他甚至能感觉到男人扎人的耻毛,那个男人还不停的揉搓着他的屁股，让臀肉紧紧的夹着那根肉棒，他好像还听见了男人低低的笑声，像是在嘲笑他如今的丑态。空气的刺激，使他的唾液不停分泌，来不及吞咽的甚至流到了下巴上，他的嘴中被塞着奇怪的东西，使他只能发出抗议的“ _-.-...声。他更加用力的挣扎起来，像一条濒死的鱼，在干涸的陆地上徒劳挣扎,好像这样就能回到水中似的。

在挣扎中，那个男人的手隔着柔软的布料,按上了他的眼角，他顿时感到一片湿润，原来他竟然哭了吗?本来在他眼上干净柔软的布料,已经被眼泪浸湿了一片，那片湿润还在不断扩大，原来是他的眼泪还一直在流。

千手扉间此时此刻，第一次生出了名为绝望的情绪，他从未想过，他有一天会被一个男人如此对待，被这样的作践，被这样的折辱，那个人，把他作为男人，不，是作为人的尊严狠狠踩在了脚下。最让人崩溃的是，他居然还在那个人面前露出了如此的丑态。他的世界，自尊，对未来的设想，都在那短短一瞬，碎掉....“他突然想到了年幼时去短册街时.那些站在街边的男人，穿着艳丽暴露的衣服,虚假的笑着的样子，难道他要和他们-样吗?那种行尸走肉一般的姿态，每天就像藏匿在黑暗中的虫蚁，蜷缩在黑暗之中，被所有人看不起，被所有人所嘲笑，甚至得不到作为人的资格。他是千手扉间，忍界最强大的家族之一，千手家的二把手，拥有仅次于千手柱间与宇智波斑的实力,可如今他正被一个不知名的男人压在身下肆意玩弄。不管发生什么，都无比冷静的他,那个被认为冷漠无情的他，终于流眼泪了。

他的头皮突然感到一阵刺痛，那个男人抓住了他的头发，把泛着腥澶气味的肉棒，狠狠的--捅入了他的嘴里。 “唔! ! !”他只来得及发出一声惊叫，就被按住了头，那个男人抱住了他的头，肉棒在他的嘴里抽插起来。

嘴中的肉棒不停进出，让他的呼吸变得困难，胸口像压了一一块千斤的巨石，压的他喘不过气来。舌头麻了....脑子也渐渐变得混沌起来....“难道我就要死在这里了吗?死于这样可笑的原因，真是可悲啊...他的意识渐渐模糊起..痛苦也好像消失殆尽。一切的一切，都离他越来越远，什么都感觉不到......

“唔呃-..咳咳”口中的口枷终于被拿出来，他被嘴中的白浊呛得咳嗽不已，艰难的大口呼吸起来。那种沉闷的感觉又重新回到了他的身体，让他又有了活着的感觉。可是这种感觉，他并不想感受。

“..-咳.-.你是谁?”他听到自己的声音沙哑的不成样子，开口的时候，他自己都被吓了一跳，他的声音怎么成这样了。“说出--咳咳..-.你的目的，为什么---要这么做?”那个男人还是没有出声，他的心猛地- -沉，完了

下一秒,他的下身便传来了撕裂般的疼痛，生理性的盐水瞬间从眼角溢出，沾湿了蒙眼布。那个人掐着他的腰，在他身上疯狂的律动起来，完全不顾他的尖叫与怒骂。“好疼.--.” 那粗长滚烫的肉棒直直的冲入了他的后穴，像-根烧红的铁棒，在他体内翻滚搅动。

男人的阴茎进入他的后穴，在直肠中不停冲撞着,硕大的龟头在体内不断摩擦，有时还划过他的前列腺，让他的欲望又渐渐抬头，吐出一股股黏稠的前列腺液。身上人的囊袋与耻毛不停拍在他的屁股上,让他的屁股感受到火辣辣的疼痛感。胸前的肉粒被湿滑的舌头舔弄,还时不时被咬上一口，疼痛中又带着奇异的酥麻感。那人顺着咬上了他的喉结.在他的胸前留下一路暖昧的痕迹，忍者的本能让他下意识的汗毛倒立，喉咙发出模糊的鸣咽，这并没有什么威胁性，反而像一只炸毛的猫咪。引得身上的男人又把他的喉结含在嘴中，恶劣的咬了咬。腰部被男人的大手掐住，更是要碎了-般的疼痛。快感-阵阵的袭来，他只能强忍着不让呻吟从嘴中发出，可意识却渐渐模糊起来..不知道过了多久，他感到自己被男人按着射了好几次，滚烫的液体射入体内，让他的小腹都涨大起来。

“救命啊.....-.救命...阿尼甲.....救救我...-收. 我.-....他听见自己沙哑的声音带着颤颤巍巍哭腔，眼睛上的布也湿透了,温热的液体顺着太阳穴流进发丝中，身体上到处都布满了黏糊糊的不明液体。下身的冲撞还在继续，喉咙很痛，腰也很痛，屁股已经没有知觉了.只.能感觉到接连不断的冲撞，已经射了好几次,再也射不出来了，可性器还是立了起来，吐出稀薄的液体。“不行了， 撑不住了，要被草死了，兄长---你在哪啊?”

他感到体内的肉棒又涨大了几分，肉棒上的青筋他都能清晰的感受到，男人的动作停了下来，终于.... 要结束了吗?可没等他做好准备，那个男人就就着他们抽插的姿势，把他翻了个面，跪趴着背对着他，性器在体内旋转，龟头死死的抵在了前列腺上，突然的刺激让他又要射出来，可临阵关头却被男人按住了马眼，他终于忍不住小声抽泣起来，无力的挣扎着，想要逃离男人的魔爪，可男人怎么会善罢甘休，他抓住了扉间的胯部,开始大力冲刺。

扉间浑身无力，双手也被紧紧的束缚着，此时只能把头埋在柔软的枕头里任人宰割，他腰部下榻，屁股却被男人强行的提了起来，更方便身后之人的操弄。男人的阴囊拍打在扉间已经麻木的屁股上，发出淫靡的啪啪声和着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，终于男人一个深深的挺进，龟头抵在他的前列腺上，男人终于松开了堵着他马眼的手指，与他一起射出了精液。

他感到一股温热的液体从他的软掉的性器中流出，打湿了身下的床单，可他根本没有余力再去思考更多东西了，身上的人把性器从他体内抽出,发出“啵”的一声轻响，好像有什么东西，从后穴中缓缓流出，沾湿了他的屁股，空气中的麝香味变得更加浓烈起来。

他终于再也支撑不住沉重的眼帘，脑袋-歪，死死的昏睡过......

千手扉间不知道的是，在他昏睡之后，那个在他身上的男人，终于才揭开了他眼上的眼罩，温柔的，近乎虔诚的吻上了扉间淡粉色的薄唇，在亲吻中给扉间吞下了一颗药，看着扉间不安的睡颜，露出了一个病态的笑容。

“千手扉间，你欠我的，该还回来了......


End file.
